The year of Caroline
by Wodenschild
Summary: Relena's hurt and Heero's nowhere to be found. Who is Caroline? Part 3 up! Now complete.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Yahoo! Negotiations are over and Nabiki Tendo has sold me the entire Gundam cast for a million yen! Whisper Wait, what do you mean cartoon transactions aren't legal?!? Damnit! Sigh Okay boys you're free to go. Grumble grumble Darn Nabiki, she swore that was legit. I want my money back!  
  
Nabiki Tendo: At least I got paid! All sales are final.  
  
G-Boys: You know that's the third time this week. We should consider eliminating her.  
  
By wodenschild@aol.com  
  
Part 1  
  
AC 197 the Battle against Marimaia concludes…  
  
The gun shook as Heero pointed it at the fallen Marimaia, pulling the trigger it clicked, empty. Heero considered his job done and let the darkness claim him. As he went under he faintly heard Relena call his name, then nothing.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance we can still save her!" Lady Une ordered. The former members of the Barton army scrambled to do so. She did the best she could to staunch the bleeding from the gunshot on the young girl. Looking over she saw Relena cradling the fallen Heero. Help soon came from above. As they loaded Marimaia onto the stretcher, Lady Une told them to move Heero to a nearby house owned by the Preventers.  
  
Duo paced back and forth in the living room where the other pilots waited. "Man I can't believe it, I mean Heero's indestructible."  
  
"Obviously not." Trowa commented as Sally came out of the bedroom.  
  
"Well Heero will be fine, as usual. He's suffering from severe exhaustion and delayed reaction, I've given him a sedative and hopefully he'll sleep till morning." Looking around at the various bandaged pilots. "I'd suggest you do the same. There are some rooms down the hall you can use."  
  
"Thank you Sally." Quatre said getting up.  
  
"Where did Wufei go?" Sally asked noticing the missing pilot.  
  
"He left earlier." Trowa said. "Yeah, Wufei's never been one for the whole group thing." Duo said shrugging.  
  
Relena sat next to the bed watching Heero sleep. 'Once again I owe him my life.' Relena thought. 'I know Millardo, Zechs, would be furious to know that I left to stay here, but Noin and Lady Une will cover for me. Noin knows how I feel.' She had long since changed out of her diplomat clothes and into a more causal outfit. As she watched him he seemed to shiver. 'Sally said this might happen, he's going into shock and needs to be kept warm.' Looking around she found no extra blankets so Relena shed her outer clothes and crawled into the bed next to him. 'This is the best way to conduct heat, oh who am I kidding? I just want, for once to be close to him and this could be my only chance.'  
  
Three years later….  
  
Sunlight streamed into the bedroom illuminating the figure sprawled there. Quatre's blond hair caught the sunlight and shone, while he shifted in his sleep smiling slightly. Snuggling closer his pillow, Quatre sighed in contentment. Suddenly the harsh ringing of the phone broke the pristine silence, and woke Quatre from his dream. He sighed and reached over the now empty bed to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Ilea. My god! Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can." Quatre hung up the phone, hurriedly getting dressed and rushing out of the room.  
  
"Quatre. I'm glad you came so soon." Dr. Ilea Winner said meeting Quatre at the entrance.  
  
"Please Ilea, can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"There was an accident at a construction site, and well, you'd best come see." His sister said leading him toward one of the rooms. "Considering the possibilities she's quite lucky, and to have saved her daughter the way she did, well…"  
  
"Daughter?" Quatre asked stopping.  
  
"Oh that's right you don't know. Why don't we start with her then?" She said changing directions.  
  
The circus was in town. Quatre was always a little happier when they were; it gave him a chance to see old friends. This time it made him even happier, he hoped the circus would lift the spirits of his young charge.  
  
Unlike some other times when Trowa and Cathy had played the colonies it was peaceful and Trowa didn't run off after the first act. Cathy smiled to herself she knew that Quatre would be down here soon enough trailing after Trowa. It was sweet really, the way Quatre was with him. Sure enough as soon as the show finished and they had started to clean up for tomorrow, Quatre came in.  
  
"Hi Quatre." Cathy said looking at the young man before her. "What's behind you, bring us a treat?"  
  
"Not exactly. How have you been Cathy?" Quatre said politely, while looking around for his friend.  
  
Cathy smiled, "I've been fine, Trowa's around back if you're wondering."  
  
"Thanks. I've gotta to run, but your both welcome to come to dinner tonight." Quatre said turning to go. A very young girl peered out from behind him. She glanced at Cathy, her brown hair falling softly over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh! She's beautiful!" Cathy gasped, looking at Prussian blue eyes staring at her from behind Quatre's back. "Does she belong to one of your sisters?"  
  
"No, I'm watching her for a friend. Her name is Caroline Merquise. I'll tell you all about it at dinner, but I really have to run." Quatre said leaving, Caroline scurried after him.  
  
"See you there!" She called back. She frowned as she thought about it. "Merquise, where have I heard that before?"  
  
Quatre ran around back and skidded to a halt when he caught sight of Trowa packing up. "Trowa!" Quatre cried joyfully.  
  
Trowa looked up and smiled softly, "Hi Quatre, thought I'd see you today. What's up?"  
  
Quatre made his way over to him grinning madly then he sobered. "Did you hear about Relena's accident?"  
  
"Yes, it was why I suggested making a stop here. How is she doing?"  
  
"Not well. But Trowa that's not exactly why I'm here, she is." Quatre said turning he motioned toward the child standing off to the side. "This is Caroline Merquise, Relena's daughter."  
  
"I never heard about any daughter." Trowa said cocking an eyebrow at the solemn little girl.  
  
"I don't think anyone has, I only found out recently because Relena's in a coma and can't take care of her. I've been charged with taken care of her." Quatre shook his head at that bewildered.  
  
"Do you think Heero knows about this?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm almost positive he doesn't. What should we do?"  
  
"Let me think about this, I want to check some things out. If I know Heero he'll be here soon."  
  
"Okay. You coming to dinner tonight?" Quatre asked hopefully.  
  
"Don't I always? Hmm, see you tonight." Trowa said as he walked off thinking.  
  
"Duo here, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Duo, I think you might want to come to Quatre's for dinner, and bring Joey. There'll be some interesting people here. Plus it might be nice to visit a sick friend in the hospital."  
  
"Gotcha, I was on my way, but Joey's not here. Hilde had some business on Earth and took him with her."  
  
Trowa hung up the phone thoughtfully. Well, we might not have all been ignorant after all. Finding a computer not in use, Trowa began to search birth records for a Caroline Merquise.  
  
"Caro, where are you?" Quatre called. "Caro, this isn't funny, the guests will be here soon, don't you want to meet your Uncle Trowa?" Hearing a sniffle from a corner Quatre zeroed in on her and scooped her up. "Don't worry Caro, everything will be fine, you'll see." Quatre lifted his head; "There's the door, come on Caro."  
  
"Evening Quatre." Trowa said standing beside Cathy.  
  
"Evening, please come on in. I was just looking for Caroline. She's still dealing with her mother's accident." Quatre said shifting Caroline to his hip. The three made their way to the living room. "Please have a seat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ahem. Dinner will be ready around eight Master Quatre." An older man said from the doorway.  
  
"Thank you Rashid." He bowed and backed out. "It's okay Caroline, they're friends." Quatre said as he tried to pry Caroline from his neck. She only clung tighter. Quatre sighed. "Fine then, Caro, this is Trowa and Cathy, both know your mother. This is Caroline."  
  
Cathy kneeled down next to them and smiled. "Hello. You have very pretty eyes, and you hair looks very soft, would you mind if I brushed it sometime?"  
  
Caroline stared at her awhile before shaking her head. She reached out and touched Cathy's face. "Pretty." She whispered. "Like momma." Her lower lip trembled and she buried her face in Quatre's side.  
  
Cathy brushed a hand over her hair. "Thank you for the compliment, sweetie." Looking up a Quatre, Cathy struggled not to cry at the pain blanketed on that face.  
  
"That's right Caro, she's pretty like your Momma. It'll be alright." Quatre said trying to sooth. "Caro's still upset about her mother. I'd better put her to bed, I'll be right back." Quatre carried the still trembling little girl upstairs.  
  
"She looks so sad." Cathy said.  
  
"Yes." Trowa said frowning. Quatre came back down soon after.  
  
"She's asleep, would either of you care for a drink?" Quatre asked wearily.  
  
"Sit down Quatre, before you fall. How long have you been caring for her on your own?" Cathy said leading him to the couch.  
  
"I'm not totally on my own, everyone helps." Quatre began, then sighed. "Her mother's only been in the hospital for a month, but Caro has nightmares, and well, she doesn't seem to trust any of the others."  
  
"I'll stay and help." Trowa said.  
  
"I'll stay too, she could use a female around." Cathy said.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Thanks a lot." A doorbell could be heard. "I wonder who that could be?"  
  
Trowa smiled. "I invited Duo, I hope you don't mind."  
  
Quatre looked startled, "No, I really should have thought of it myself."  
  
Duo strolled into the room. "Hey Quatre, how come I wasn't invited to this little get together? I'm hurt."  
  
"This is serious Duo." Quatre said. "Have you seen Heero lately?"  
  
"Not for awhile, what's up? I mean besides Lena being in the hospital."  
  
"Well, it's better to see then to, well…" Quatre stopped and looked at the other two.  
  
"Why not just show him?" Trowa said. It was then that they all heard screaming; Quatre ran up the stairs with Trowa and Duo hard on his heels.  
  
The three burst into the room at the same time, they saw the little girl thrashing on the bed crying and screaming. Quatre rushed over and woke her and started to rock her.  
  
"Quatre, does she do this every night?" Trowa asked coming to stand beside them while Duo remained in the doorway confused.  
  
"Would someone mind explaining all this? And who's the kid?" Duo asked finally. "Kinda cute, for a rugrat."  
  
Caroline turned toward the unfamiliar voice and her eyes widened. "Duo!"  
  
"What did you say Caro?" Quatre asked looking down at the girl puzzled  
  
"Duo." Caro said pointing. "Duo, Duo, Duo!" She jumped as she spoke.  
  
"Um, hiya kid, jeez did someone train her or what?" Duo said looking embarrassed.  
  
"I don't think so." Quatre said with a furrowed brow. "But her mother could have told her about us I guess."  
  
"Her mother?" Duo asked. Caroline slid out of bed and toddled over to Duo. She stared at him confused. "Daddy? Momma?"  
  
"Whoa kid, neither of those is me." Duo said backing off. Caroline passed him still calling 'Daddy' and 'Momma' each time getting more frantic, until finally she sat down on the stairs and cried.  
  
Quatre rushed by the two men and carried the crying girl back into the room. "Shh, it's okay, we'll go see Momma tomorrow."  
  
"Am I missing something?" Duo said rubbing his head as Trowa led him back downstairs.  
  
"Yes." Trowa said with a backward look at the room they just left. He could still hear Quatre murmuring to Caroline. He'll make a wonderful father, Trowa thought absently. "Come on Duo, let's go tell Cathy that Caroline's alright."  
  
Quatre came back downstairs carrying Caroline. "I think dinner should be ready now, we should probably move into the dinning room."  
  
"But what about…"  
  
"Caroline's a bit upset and I think it'd be better if she stayed down here. She'll be fine." Quatre said cutting off Cathy's question. "Duo, I'd like you to officially meet Caroline Merquise. Caroline, this is Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Caroline Merquise?" Quatre nodded his head. "Well don't that beat all. She's Zechs' daughter? Well she does look like Lena."  
  
Trowa sighed. "Not exactly. Take a good look at her face Duo."  
  
Duo, confused did and his eyes widened, staring back at him were Heero Yuy's eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. Man I didn't think Heero had it in him."  
  
"Apparently he did." Cathy said standing with her arms crossed. "Let's eat huh?"  
  
The dinner went fine and after the five of them sat in the living room discussing the situation. Cathy sat in a chair holding a sleepy Caroline, while Trowa and Quatre sat on the couch and Duo on the floor.  
  
"Man, so she's really Relena's kid. Hilde's gonna get a kick out this. I guess that's why she stepped down as vice foreign minister for the colonies."  
  
"I think after what happened with Marimaia, she probably wanted Caroline out of the public eye." Quatre said drowsily. He sighed. "I wished she'd told me about though, I mean I thought we were friends."  
  
"She probably thought you'd tell Heero." Trowa said watching Caroline.  
  
"Why aren't we?" Duo said playing peek-a-boo with Caroline, trying to get her to laugh.  
  
"Well, for one thing can anyone find Heero?" Quatre pointed out, trying to cover a yawn. Gee, why is the room fading?  
  
Duo sighed. "You've got a point there. So what do we do? Quatre?" Duo asked turning to see Quatre asleep on the couch. "So much for a planning session."  
  
"I'll see about getting him to his room." Trowa said getting up.  
  
"Sure thing man. Now Caroline don't you fall asleep on me, Caroline?" Duo said to the sleeping baby. "Do you think this says something about my conversation skills?"  
  
"I'll take her up to bed, poor thing." Cathy said standing up.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you the way." Duo said resigned.  
  
The hospital was cold and smelled of antiseptic, but then they always do. Heero made his way down to her room. It had been over two years since he'd last seen her, and yet he'd never thought that when he did see her next it would be here. He could never figure out exactly what he felt about her, and because of that he felt he couldn't stay with her. He'd been so tempted the last time to just stay, forget his past and let her love him; but he couldn't. Silently Herro opened the door and went in, closing it softly behind him he moved to stand next to her bed.  
  
She looked so still. Relena always looked so alive and yet now she was so still. Coma he knew, he'd hacked into the hospital's files to find her room number and read her chart. Still and pale. The beeping of the heart monitor a reminder that despite everything she was alive. Heero's head jerked up, he could hear people heading toward the room. He started to move toward the window in a quick escape when the door opened.  
  
"Okay Duo, so she likes you better, now you get to deal with her." Quatre said over his shoulder as he walked in. Spotting Heero he stopped abruptly, causing Duo to collide with Trowa. Duo looked around Quatre and spotting Heero grinned.  
  
"Well at least we don't have to go looking for him now do we?" Duo said. "Too bad could've been fun."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Trowa. Quatre. Duo." Acknowledging the three.  
  
"Momma!" Caro cried squirming out of Duo's arms where she'd taken residence early this morning. "Momma!" Duo, used to handling small children let her down and she raced over to Relena's bed and started to shake her mother's arm. Heero stared impassively at the child. Caroline turned to Quatre. "Why won't Momma wake up?" Her lip trembled.  
  
Quatre sighed and ran a hand over her hair. "I don't know Caro. I don't know. Why don't you go to the café with Uncle Trowa and uncle Duo? I need to speak with someone."  
  
"Duo." Caroline said nodding. She walked over to Duo slowly and held up her arms. Duo sighed. "Okay, but remember it's only because your mom's in the hospital." Trowa walked out behind them; he gave Heero a piercing look.  
  
Heero looked down at Relena, his gaze unreadable. "She's in a coma. They don't know when or if she'll wake up." Quatre said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes I read her chart." Heero said.  
  
"Her daughter, Caroline, was placed in my care. My sister didn't know who else to contact." Quatre babbled. Heero continued to stare, silent. He turned and walked out the door. Quatre looked after him, feeling helpless.  
  
Heero stopped at the doorway and turned. "Coming?"  
  
Quatre started. "Yeah. I should pick up Caro." Quatre followed him out. The heart monitor continued to beep in the empty room.  
  
Duo and Trowa watched Caroline as she fidgeted in the chair at the table. Caroline kept looking around as if she'd see someone.  
  
"So what do you think they're talking about?" Duo said unable to stand the silence. "Do you think Heero figured out about Caroline?"  
  
"Heero is very smart."  
  
"Yeah he is. I don't know what I'd do if I was ever in this situation. I mean finding a daughter after almost three years? It's weird."  
  
"Don't worry. I doubt you'd ever be in this situation." Trowa said.  
  
"Thanks. I think." Duo said scratching head trying to figure out if that was an insult or not, you could never tell with Trowa.  
  
Trowa sighed and pulled Caroline off the chair she was climbing over. "I believe I see them coming." Caroline, noticing the strange man clung to Trowa and buried her head in his neck.  
  
"That didn't take long." Duo said grinning. He pushed back his chair and stood to greet them. Trowa stood as well with Caroline in his arms.  
  
Caroline may have only been three but she was smart. From as far back as she could remember, her mother had told her stories about her father and showed her pictures of him. She loved hearing about her brave father and his companions; for months she had memorized the photos, imprinting them on her brain. Because of that she recognized Duo immediately as being her father's best friend. Back in the hospital she had been so concerned about her mother that she hadn't taken a very good look at the man, but now from her perch on Trowa's shoulder she could see the stranger clearly. He looked exactly like her father.  
  
Quatre and Heero joined the other two at the table and ordered lunch. Quatre shifted nervously in his seat, trying to think of some way to explain everything. Trowa, being Trowa, calmly ate his lunch and passed Caroline to Quatre, to give him something to concentrate on. Duo, of course, kept the entire conversation going by himself. Caroline stayed very still and watched the interactions. Her mother, knowing she was a very smart little girl had told her that her father did not know about her and that's why she never saw him. Caroline never could get her mother to explain exactly why her Daddy hadn't known about her, but here was her Daddy right in front of her. Caroline in three-year-old logic thought that if she could make her Daddy stay then Mommy would come home too.  
  
Caroline crawled over Quatre and onto Heero's lap. She looked directly into his face. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul. Caroline frowned; she crossed her arms and leaned back. "Caroline, come here, don't bother Heero." Quatre said reaching for her.  
  
"No." Caroline said. "Staying." Heero half wanted to smile at her obstinatness. But he had a reputation to maintain. He speared her with his icy stare. Caroline stared back at him unmoved. Heero's lips twitched. "She's fine, leave her."  
  
Quatre looked startled. "Okay." Caroline settled more comfortably against Heero, she rested her head on his shoulder and for the first time since the accident, felt safe. Heero put a bracing arm around her lightly.  
  
"Well ain't that a pretty sight?" Duo said grinning. "So watcha gonna do now Heero my man?"  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow at him. Quatre smoothed down Caroline's hair. "I suppose we should go back to my house, Cathy said she'd have lunch waiting." He finally sighed. "I can take her, she's fast asleep."  
  
Heero tightened his hold on his daughter. "No, I'll carry her." His voice sharpened as well.  
  
"Alright." Quatre said. "Come on then."  
  
Quatre graciously allowed Heero to stay with him, as he had no choice anyway. Duo offered to put him up but when informed that Hilde still lived there, he declined. Trowa and Cathy stayed as well. "Well this is Caro's room you can put her down here." Quatre whispered as he opened the door. "There's another room across the hall you can use if you like."  
  
"I'll sleep here." Heero said. Quatre looked startled. Heero placed Caroline down on the bed absently noticing that a familiar teddy bear rested there.  
  
"I should warn you, Caro has been having nightmares. About the accident."  
  
Heero paused. "What happened exactly Quatre?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "It was so stupid really. Relena always goes for walks in the morning and evening. She and Caro were walking by a construction site after going to breakfast and according to eye-witnesses, there was a breaking sound and some shouting, then a rafter fell towards them and Relena pushed Caroline out of the way and took the full impact of the beam."  
  
"She always has thought of others before herself." Heero muttered.  
  
Quatre stared off into space. "She had enough time to move a little out of the way so the beam only hit her legs, but the fall caused her to hit the pavement pretty hard. Broke her ribs and gave her a severe concussion. When the paramedics came Caroline was screaming her head off."  
  
"She was alone." Heero stated.  
  
"Well she has us now." Quatre said looking down on the sleeping girl. "We'll take care of her till Relena's better. I'll leave you two alone now." Quatre quietly left the room and shut the door. Heero sat down in a chair next to the bed and watched his daughter sleep.  
  
In the void, the soul of Relena slept and dreamed of things past. 'Heero…' her soul cried longingly. 'I can't take the loneliness anyone, I'm so tired maybe I should just let go, what's holding me here?'  
  
The face of a small child, her child came to her. The soft brown hair framing a face that resembled her own and the Prussian eyes that claimed her father's legacy, sparkling as her father's never had. 'Momma…!'  
  
'Oh baby, my baby I won't let you grow up alone. I'll get well for you, only for you.'  
  
Caroline was skipping along the street, her mother smiling next to her as they went home. 'Caroline, what do you think we should do today?'  
  
'Let's go see movie!' Caroline said turning to face her mother who watched her patiently. But her mother's eyes widened suddenly and she screamed as she rushed toward Caroline. Caroline was confused as her mother tackled her and threw her to the side. Caroline heard the crash but didn't realize what it meant. She started to cry because she got a scrap on her knee, turning she started to yell at her mother but when she turned she saw blood pooling on the sidewalk. Her mother's beautiful brown hair seemed drenched with it. Running Caroline screamed for her mother, kneeing beside her she touched her face and dead eyes stared back at her. Screaming once more she woke.  
  
Heero turned toward the bed once more at the first whimper, by the time Caroline screamed he was beside her and shaking her awake. Caroline turned frightened eyes toward the perfect solider and flung herself, sobbing into his arms, trembling. Heero tightened his hold on her and rubbed her back soothingly. Hearing the door open he turned and shook his head as Quatre came in. Quatre sat next to Heero and smoothed Caroline's hair and murmured to the distraught girl. Caroline clung to Heero as she quieted down.  
  
"She goes through this every night?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, every time she sleeps. She hasn't stopped dreaming of the accident since it happened, neither of us have gotten much sleep this past month. When I got her from the hospital she was in shock, she didn't talk for four days." Quatre said quietly. "I don't think it helped that I was a perfect stranger."  
  
Heero reached down and brushed a lock of hair off her face. "So Relena didn't tell anyone then."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "None of us knew. She never told me why she left Earth or changed her name, I just thought she wanted some peace. Lunch is ready if you'd like some, you two didn't eat earlier."  
  
"I'm fine." Heero said. Caroline looked up at the two men. "Hungry." She stated.  
  
Quatre smiled softly. "See Caroline is reasonable."  
  
Heero sighed and got up holding Caroline. He followed Quatre downstairs and into the dining where the others waited. He put Caroline down and she ran over to Catherine who picked her up and placed her in a booster seat.  
  
"They wanted to wait for you." Duo said annoyed. "I was outvoted."  
  
"If it bothers you so much you could always have gone home to eat, Duo." Cathy said annoyed at his constant harping.  
  
Duo mumbled something in response. "What was that?"  
  
"Hilde's away and I can't cook alright!" Duo snapped. "I'm sick of takeout."  
  
Cathy smirked while Quatre laughed. "She need a vacation from babysitting you?"  
  
"Hey!" Duo said offended. "She had some business to take care of, that's all."  
  
"I'm sure she did." Trowa said calmly. "Can we eat?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Quatre said signaling the waiters.  
  
After lunch they went into the living room, Cathy sat Caroline down and braided her hair into a plait, while Heero hovered over them. Trowa, Duo and Quatre sat on the couch talking, well Duo and Quatre anyway. A servant came and announced that Quatre had guests.  
  
"Show them in here." Quatre said. Getting up to greet whomever it was.  
  
Hilde walked into the room and glared at a certain braided pilot. "You know Duo it's rude to leave your business unattended for three days! It's a good thing I know how to find you."  
  
Duo grinned at her. "Hey, you weren't suppose to be back until Friday. I didn't think you'd notice. Is Joey at the house?"  
  
"Not notice! Not notice! This is our livelihood we're talking here!" Hilde shouted. "Oh, you're impossible, I don't know WHY I left you in charge!" Claming down she turned to the others. "Sorry about this, it's really nice to see all of you again. And no, Joey's with me."  
  
Caroline toddled over to Hilde and held up her arms smiling. Hilde reached down and swung the girl around. "Hey ya cutie, did ya miss me?" Caroline nodded solemnly. Hilde placed the girl on her hip and looked at the room who were staring at her. "What?"  
  
Quatre was the first to speak. "You know Caroline?"  
  
"Sure why wouldn't I?" Hilde said puzzled. "I am her godmother." 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy! Sob Not mine. Not mine sob  
  
Part 2  
  
Duo got up and stamped over to her. "You knew and you didn't tell me! Do you know what I could've done with information like this!"  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes. "Yes which is precisely why we didn't tell you. I take it Relena's not any better?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "No change. Why couldn't you at least tell me?"  
  
Hilde shifted uncomfortably. "That was Lena's call. We tried to get her to change her mind on that but well…"  
  
"We?" Heero asked from the wall.  
  
"Me, Sally and Lady Une." Hilde said. She sighed. "Lena had to tell someone, and with Zechs and Noin gone, well things happened."  
  
"Things happened alright." Sally said from the doorway carrying Duo's sleeping son, Joey. "Been awhile eh guys?" Joey woke up and grinned at his father holding out his arms.  
  
"Sally." Heero said in acknowledgement.  
  
"Well, if it ain't old home week." Duo remarked casually as he grabbed his son. "Is Wufei gonna pop up too?"  
  
Sally snorted. "I doubt it. This isn't his type of thing. I thought I'd drop by here before heading for the hospital."  
  
"Why would you need to go to the hospital?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I'm Relena's doctor and would like to check on her condition. I'm also the munchkin here's doc. Isn't that right Caroline?"  
  
Caroline nodded. "Doctor Sally."  
  
Sally pushed off the doorframe she was leaning against and walked over toward Hilde. "Lady Une's taking care of the press statements and security. I'm the first wave."  
  
Quatre frowned. "Why would she need to do that? Relena's been out of the public for over three years now."  
  
Sally shook her head. "Not really, when Relena resigned her post she still kept the glory that seems to follow her. That's why Hilde and I fiddled with the records and dyed her hair hoping to give her a bit of space. But with everything that's happened, someone's bound to leak it. We're just preparing for the eventuality." She breathed heavily. "Lady Une's also sending a message to Noin and Zechs." Several people winced at that. "Hey it needs to be done. I'm just glad that Noin is taking care of him."  
  
Hilde sighed. "I don't want to be on this colony when he learns that his baby sister had a child and we helped kept it from him."  
  
Sally grinned slightly. "You don't have a choice, you drew the short straw remember?"  
  
Hilde glared. "Don't remind me."  
  
Duo annoyed that they kept referring to things that he didn't know about broke in. "What in the blue blazes are you two talking about! And how did you find out about all this anyway? And when?"  
  
Sally stared at them. "It's not really all that complicated. After the Marimaia incident Relena became ill and had to be confined. Zechs and Noin had already left for the terra-forming project, so Lady Une was watching over Relena. With the Protectors help of course. Not trusting outside doctors, Relena asked me to examine her and I told her she was pregnant. Lady Une reassigned me solely to Relena until she gave birth."  
  
Hilde shrugged. "I decided to take a trip to Earth to visit Relena and thank her for all she's done to help us and found her getting very acquainted with the toilet. Being the intelligent girl that I am I figured out pretty quickly what was going on. So I told Duo that I was staying with Relena for awhile and helped her through the pregnancy. We got really close, so I became her prime choice for godmother, and the four of us decided it would be better if no one knew about Caroline. Less chance of her being used for leverage you know?"  
  
"Once a year or so, Relena visits Earth for a physical for herself and Caroline. Ilea and I knew one another from the resistance, she agreed to help out here in an emergency." Sally explained.  
  
"But why choose here? She could have stayed on Earth." Quatre asked.  
  
"Well there were a number of reasons. One, on Earth Relena is too widely known, no matter of disguising would have helped that. And if they had gotten wind of her pregnancy it would have been chaos. Two, she had friends here. Hilde and you Quatre if she wanted. She could keep in touch with you Gundam pilots without sacrificing her privacy. Unless something drastic happened you would never know about Caroline." Sally explained.  
  
"After all she's done for this universe we all thought she deserved a normal life with her daughter." Hilde said fiercely. "Of course now that's all blow to bits."  
  
Sally rubbed her forehead. "It would have been blown in another couple of months anyway."  
  
Hilde turned quickly. "Sally, no don't mean that…"  
  
"Things are rapidly deteriorating in the political sphere, Lady Une has been talking with Relena trying to get her to come back. All of the delegates are clamoring for her return, she was wavering more and more." Sally said tiredly.  
  
Hilde clenched a fist. "Hasn't she done enough? Can't they just leave her alone?"  
  
Sally shrugged helplessly. "What can I say? She is our guide to peace."  
  
Hilde sighed. "I guess. But then we'll be right back to before, having to shove food at her, forcing her to sleep just so she'll get some rest."  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Cathy asked.  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes. "Worse! And that was AFTER she quit. They hounded her for a two months asking her opinion. We finally had to disconnect her phone. And believe me that took some doing."  
  
"Well I'm off to the hospital. " Sally said turning. "I'll see you back at the house Hilde."  
  
"Uh-huh." Hilde said absently. "Take care of her."  
  
"I will." Sally said as she sauntered out.  
  
"Well this had been informative." Duo said sarcastically. Joey looked back and forth between his parents, sensing tension.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby Duo." Hilde said glaring at him. Then brightening she turned to Quatre. "Where are Caroline's things? I'll just grab them and be on my way."  
  
Quatre looked a little shell-shocked. "You taking her with you?"  
  
Hilde frowned. "Of course. I'm her legal guardian if anything happens to Relena."  
  
"Then why did the hospital call me?"  
  
"Because, if something ever did happen to her, I had to inform Sally and Lady Une on Earth. Sally's not always easy to find so I spent a couple of weeks on Earth looking for her. We had this planned out." Hilde said shifting Caroline to her other hip.  
  
"She's not going anywhere." Heero said quietly.  
  
Hilde started to get annoyed. "Look, I'm just following Relena's wishes and none of you are going to stop me. Not even the perfect solider here."  
  
Heero gave her his death glare. "No one is taking my daughter from me."  
  
By this time Caroline was getting upset she could feel the tension in the room and started whimpering. Heero strode over and plucked his child from Hilde's grasp and marched upstairs with her.  
  
"Way to go Hilde." Duo said tightly, placing a teary Joey on the floor. Hilde swung out and hit him in the stomach, then turning she scooped up her son and stamped out the door. "Ow. That hurt."  
  
"I believe it was supposed to." Cathy said, looking at the guys she turned and followed Hilde out.  
  
Duo ran a hand through his hair. "Hey Quatre can I stay here tonight, I don't think I want to go home."  
  
Quatre flopped down on the couch. "Sure why not, it's not like I don't have the room."  
  
Trowa got up and walked upstairs after Heero.  
  
"What's next?" Quatre asked softly. Duo flopped down next to him wincing. "You probably shouldn't ask."  
  
Caroline clung to her father sniffling as Heero stood in front of the picture window in her room. He watched Hilde race out of the house and Cathy come out and catch up to her. The two talked and then moved off together.  
  
"You've decided then." Trowa said from behind him.  
  
"She's mine Trowa." Heero said.  
  
"She's Relena's." Trowa countered. "That's what we should all be concentrating on. Caroline and Relena." Heero said nothing; the two stood in silence the little girl between them.  
  
"Look honestly, I don't know Relena or Heero or they're seemingly convoluted relationship, but I do know Quatre." Cathy said as the two sat down in a coffeehouse. "He really loves that little girl, and he's hurt that one of his closest friends chose not to share her. Just ripping her away now would devastate him. And I don't think it would do too good for Caro either. From what he's said she's finally starting to come out of this."  
  
Hilde stiffened as she wiped ice cream off Joey's mouth and sighed. "I promised Relena that I would take care of Caroline. We almost lost them both you know. Relena wanted Heero there with her, but didn't want us to tell him, not that we could find him anyway. She didn't eat enough and came really close to having a miscarriage in her fifth month." Hilde's eyes flashed. "Those stupid diplomats wouldn't leave her the hell alone, they just kept calling and pleading her to come back. 'Oh Miss Relena, we need you.' 'Fix this Miss Relena.' 'Help us Miss Relena.'" Hilde's eyes sparked at the memory. "Her having Caroline made me want my own child, to have a piece of Duo always."  
  
"I know this must be hard on all of you. But that doesn't mean the boys are hurting any less. Why don't we compromise and all stay at Quatre's? That way we can all help Caroline, and I'm sure she'll be safer there then at your house. Quatre has a wonderful security system and she couldn't be safer then with the four Gundam pilots watching over her."  
  
"I'll talk it over with Sally. She'll probably agree with you." Hilde said grimacing.  
  
"Good. I'll get back then. And give those boys a swift kick." Cathy said smiling.  
  
Hilde summoned up a grin. "I think I'm going to like you."  
  
Cathy winked over her shoulder. "Count on it."  
  
Wufei slammed his fists on the counter. "What do you mean Sally's gone?"  
  
Lady Une sighed and adjusted her glasses. "I mean she's gone. I had a special assignment for her to handle. There's going to be a bit of excitement at the L2 colony and she is handling the preliminaries."  
  
"I'm her partner damn it! Why wasn't I informed?"  
  
Lady Une speared him with a glance. "You did not need to know. Now if you'll excuse me I have to arrange security measures for the upcoming crisis."  
  
"Lady Une?" A woman said from the doorway.  
  
"Yes Jessica what is it?"  
  
"You have a secure call from colony L2 marked urgent."  
  
"Thank you, I'll take it in here, if you'll show Mr. Chang here out?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Sir?" Jessica said softly. Wufei glared at her and stomped out. Jessica closed the door behind them.  
  
"Lady Une."  
  
"This is Water, we've begun. No need for back up, it's already taken care of." Sally said smirking. "How'd he take it?"  
  
Lady Une sighed and rubbed her nose. "The usual. I figured they would band together, but I'm sending four men just in case. Fire informs me that an ill wind is blowing in your direction."  
  
Sally crossed her arms. "We expected that. And we're somewhat prepared for it."  
  
Lady Une allowed herself a smile. "Good. Give them my best. And tell them Marimaia is praying for her, too."  
  
"Will do. Over and out."  
  
Lady Une ended the transmission and pressed the intercom. "Jessica, I need four men for a mission to one of the colonies, could you please scour the flies?"  
  
"Yes ma'am right away."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Wufei moved from his position against the wall. 'They need men for a job in the colonies eh? I bet that's where that woman went. So they think they can get rid of me that easy, well they'll find out otherwise.'  
  
Dinner that night in the Winner mansion was a very strained affair. Hilde refused to speak to Duo or Heero. Duo was sulking because of it and Heero was plain pissed off. Trowa was as silent as always, Sally found the whole evening somewhat amusing. Quatre was pained about how bad it was going. Cathy kept up a light conversation with Hilde. The only ones who seemed at all happy were Caroline and Joey. Hey how could they not be? She had the almost undivided attention of seven adults and they both found new playmates, plus Joey got to hang out at his Uncle Quatre's mansion.  
  
After dinner the girls took Caroline off to get her ready for bed, while the guys talked strategy, and played with Joey. Well, Duo played with Joey.  
  
"Do you really think people will come after Miss Relena?" Quatre asked quietly. "After all this time?"  
  
"She led us into peace, none of us can ever forget that." Trowa responded.  
  
"Yeah Lena's always be a favorite among the people." Duo added. "She's a real classy lady. Don'tcha think Heero?" Heero spared him a look. "I mean you must after all…" click Heero aimed his gun, not for the first time at the braided pilot. "Uh, nevermind."  
  
"Heero, please not in front of children." Quatre said pleadingly. Caroline running in dressed in her nightgown, followed closely by the three women cut their conversation short.  
  
"Caroline come back here!" Hilde cried laughing. Cathy tripped on the carpet and knocked into Sally and the three ended up on lying on the floor. Duo burst out laughing earning him three glares. Caroline started giggling then laughing along with Duo. Quatre looked horrified, he rushed over to help them up, and by that time they had started laughing too. Soon Quatre joined in and sat on the floor next to them. Caroline stood smugly observing her work.  
  
Turning Caroline ran over to Heero and grabbed his arm. "Daddy! Come play!"  
  
Heero stared stunned at the smiling face. "Relena…" Dropping to his knees he grabbed Caroline in a hard hug. Caroline leaned in content. The room grew quiet, Hilde struggled to hold on to her anger toward Heero for leaving them but couldn't. Sally smiled to herself; 'It's about time that shell broke.'  
  
Hilde pushed off the floor, muttering to herself, "Of course he chooses now to be a nice guy." Looking up she saw Duo with his hand out and she sighed. "Alright, alright, you're forgiven." 'Both of you' she added silently. Joey slid up to his parents.  
  
Duo smiled devilishly and hauled her to her feet. "Good, 'cause I've got a hot tub in my room that's begging to be used. Ow!"  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter." Hilde said, elbow entrenched in his side. "Besides we're guests, and our son is sleeping with us."  
  
"Please." Quatre said pained as he helped Cathy and Sally to their feet. Caroline squirmed out of her father's arms and ran back to the girls.  
  
"Auntie Hilly, auntie Hilly come play!" Caroline cried pulling on her arm. "You too Duo, you play good!" Duo kneeled down next to her and grinned, "And what does the little princess want to play?" Caroline giggled. "Omae o korosu!" Quatre fell back to the floor in surprise and Sally chuckled at the expression on his and Duo's faces.  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow at the familiar phrase and Trowa's eyes widened slightly. "What was that?"  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Caroline cried jumping around. Hilde looked embarrassed. "That'd be my fault." The room turned to look at her except Sally who was smirking. "He-he, you see I'd thought it'd be funny, ya know, for Caroline to say that, um, considering everything."  
  
"You and Maxwell deserve each other." Heero stated glaring.  
  
"We kinda invented a game around it." Hilde mumbled looking even MORE embarrassed. "Um, you see…" Heero continued to glare.  
  
"Me tell! Me tell!" Caroline said grabbing Hilde's arm. "I pilot Zero, you enemies, I kill! Bang!"  
  
Hilde looked at Heero. "Um, sorry? I was mad?" No change in expression, though Duo and Sally were hiding laughter. "If it's any consolation it's her favorite."  
  
Heero stalked over and gave her his death glare. "Omae o korosu." Caroline squealed. "Oh Daddy play too! Yeah!" This was too much for the rest of the group and Duo, Sally and Quatre started hysterically laughing and rolling on the floor. Heero gave them all the patented Yuy death glare, to no effect and stalked out of the room. This caused even more laughing.  
  
"Would someone care to clue me in on the joke?" Cathy asked hands on hips. Caroline stared confused after her father then shrugged and tackled the fallen adults.  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Hilde and Sally arrived on Quatre's doorstep and relations had gotten somewhat better. Heero no longer threatened to kill Hilde every time he saw her and she and Duo made up. They promptly joined forces to torment everyone. Sally spent every afternoon at the hospital with Ilea making sure everything was prepared for when the press got wind of what had happened. She spent the mornings with Caroline, like every one else did. Quatre's nickname of 'Caro' had caught on, everyone but Heero called her that. Caro loved the afternoons she got to spend with her father and the boys, as well as the mornings with the girls. The nightmares still had yet to fade and every night it was a struggle to get her to try and sleep.  
  
"You know Heero, I definitely think she has your agility, if you're not careful Trowa and Cathy will steal her away for their act." Sally said as she watched her perform the back flips Trowa taught her. Caroline smiled wickedly and jumped right into Sally's arms. "Carry!"  
  
Sally grinned at her as the doorbell rang. Looking up she saw that Quatre was in close conversation with his computer. "I'll get the door, Quatre, you stay there." Getting up she shifted Caro to a more comfortable position on her hip and opened the door. There on the doorstep was an extremely pissed off Wufei, of course, technically Wufei is ALWAYS extremely pissed off.  
  
"I thought this is where you'd be. It's common courtesy to inform people when you leave, how like a woman to be so inconsiderate!" Wufei ranted. Sally leaned against the door jam and smiled faintly.  
  
"Why Wufei, I didn't know you care, be still my heart." Sally mocked.  
  
"I'm in no mood for this foolishness woman, now tell me what was so damn important you had to leave so quickly. Well I'm waiting?"  
  
"Always the observant one eh Wufei?" Sally said as she opened the door fully. "Mine as well come in, everyone else is already here what's one more?"  
  
Wufei gaped at the child currently resting her head on Sally's shoulder. "Woman what is that!"  
  
Sally cocked an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were smarter than that Wufei, it's a little girl."  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "I can see that! What is she doing there?"  
  
Caro's eyes narrowed too. "You too loud." She pouted. Sally laughed, "He is isn't he Caro?" Wufei glared at the two of them.  
  
"Sally who was it?" Quatre called from behind her. Turning Sally called back, "It's Wufei!" Looking at him in amusement she noticed that he was engaged in a glaring contest with Caroline. "Well come on Wufei, mind as well get it over with." With that she turned back into the house with a protesting Caroline. Wufei reluctantly followed her.  
  
Wufei sat in the living room across from the rest of the group glaring, after they told him the whole story. "And why wasn't I informed?" They looked at him oddly.  
  
"Well, frankly Wufei, we didn't think you'd care one way or another. I mean you've never been overly friendly with Miss Relena." Quatre said.  
  
"Humph." Wufei snorted. "Relena Peacecraft brought the world order why shouldn't I care?"  
  
"Awe, Wuffie, I knew you liked us." Duo said grinning.  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "I never said that Maxwell. Frankly if I never saw your braided head again, I would rejoice. And don't call me WUFFIE!"  
  
"Hey you DID miss me didn't you! No death threats!" Duo said clapping his hands together. Joey came rushing in form his nap and grinned up at Wufei.  
  
"Uncle Wuffie!" Joey squealed hugging Wufei's leg. Wufei glared at Duo.  
  
"Oh no." Duo said smiling weakly as his grabbed his son and edged out of the room.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei cried incensed as he proceeded to chase after the running Duo and giggling Joey.  
  
Caro turned to her father and frowned. "Daddy, help uncle Duo."  
  
Heero's lips twitched and sighing he placed his daughter on the couch and went to save Duo.  
  
Dinner that night was an amusing affair, Caroline had taken an instant dislike for Wufei and the feeling appeared to be mutual. Even at three Caroline had perfected the Yuy death glare. And Wufei was stubborn enough to engage in an argument with a three-year old.  
  
"You mean." Caro stated leaning over the table.  
  
"Impertinent child!"  
  
"And loud."  
  
"You, girl!"  
  
"Um, Wufei, she's three?" Quatre said.  
  
Wufei spared a glare for Quatre. "It's the principle!" Sally swallowed a chuckle.  
  
Glaring at Wufei, Caroline said clearly. "Omae o korosu."  
  
Wufei stared at the girl and sniffed. Heero sighed and pulled his daughter back into her seat. "Caroline, what did I tell you about that?"  
  
Caroline sighed. "Not game." Heero nodded sternly. "But he deserve it." More stifled laughter. The rest of dinner went about the same. However, it only took about two days before Caroline had Wufei teaching her martial arts in her playroom. The other three preventors arrived at the same time at Wufei and were guarding Relena at the hospital. It took only that to have word leaking out and reporters swarmed the hospital.  
  
Zechs Merquise, nee Millardo Peacecraft paced in the hull of the ship, with Noin glancing at him in exasperation. "Zechs, if you don't stop that pacing, you'll wear a hole in the floor. We'll be there soon."  
  
"What was Relena thinking resigning her post like that! Why couldn't she tell me! She should have at least kept a guard!" Zechs raged. "I should have never left her alone!"  
  
Noin sighed; she'd heard this argument many times since Une's message. "She's a grown woman and Lady Une has kept an eye on her. She deserved some time to herself. She had a hard couple of years."  
  
"But she's my baby sister, I should have been there for her!"  
  
"Yes, you should have. But you weren't and there's nothing you can do about it now. Relena knows you care and if she needed you you'd come, but Zechs, she was only seventeen when we left, still too young for the responsibility of ruling the world!" Noin stopped. "I care about her too…" Noin wrapped her arms around herself. Zechs walked over and embraced her.  
  
He rested his head on hers. "We'll be there soon. And I promise this time that I'll take care of her."  
  
"We both will." Noin vowed.  
  
Heero slid passed reporters and the Preventor security frowning that he was able to. Cautiously Heero made his way into Relena's room. As he did so he noticed absently that there were more monitors than the last time. Her hair was losing the brown coloring and turning back to honey. Heero stared down at the still form. 'Relena. Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
Hearing a scuffle outside Heero turned swiftly towards the door. "I don't give a damn what your orders are! That's my sister in there and you can't stop me from seeing her!" Heero's eyes narrowed. 'Zechs.' Zechs finally pushed passed the guards and into the room. The two men glared at each other.  
  
"Heero." Zechs bit out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Heero leaned back against the wall by Relena's bed. "I don't have to answer to you."  
  
Zechs grabbed Heero by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You damn well better answer me! I left because I thought you'd watch over her, instead she's been alone. I should kill you for that!"  
  
Heero stared at him angrily. "You could try."  
  
"Don't…fight…" A voice whispered. Turning Zechs let go of Heero and rushed to Relena's side. Her breathing was shallow but her eyes were slightly open.  
  
"Relena." Zechs breathed closing his eyes in gratitude. "I'm here now."  
  
She smiled softy. "Millardo…good to…see you." Turning her head she looked at Heero behind him. "Heero…you know…"  
  
Heero nodded sharply. "Why Relena?"  
  
"Because she was all I'd have…" Relena said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Relena!" Zechs said alarmed.  
  
"She's just asleep. I'll tell them she woke up." Heero said calmly as he left the room.  
  
Zechs lowered his head to the bed. "Relena. He doesn't deserve you. I don't deserve you."  
  
Outside Heero informed the guard at the door and he ran to get the nurse. Alone Heero released a breath and leaned against the door shaking slightly. 'She's alive. She's alive.' Hearing many footsteps he collected himself and faced his fellow pilots.  
  
"Is it true?" Hilde asked grabbing his shirt. "Tell me it's true!"  
  
Looking around Heero noticed something. "Where's Caroline?"  
  
Quatre stepped forward. "Wufei is watching her back at the house with Noin. Don't worry."  
  
"Zechs is inside. Relena woke up." Heero said. Then he turned and walked out. On a sob Hilde tore away from Duo and rushed inside.  
  
"So this is really Relena's daughter huh?" Noin said looking at the sleeping child.  
  
"Hn." Wufei responded.  
  
Noin chuckled. "That's why she never wanted us to visit. She knew Zechs would have a fit." She grimaced. "He still will."  
  
"Relena's awake." Noin turned swiftly towards Heero tears forming.  
  
"You're sure?" Heero nodded. Noin grabbed the nearest person (Wufei) and gave him a hug much to Wufei's displeasure. "Thank God!" "Let me go woman!"  
  
"I'll take Caroline to see her mother now." Heero said picking up the sleeping girl. Noin stared at how easy it seemed to him. Wufei followed after him shooting Noin a look of disgust. Noin quickly caught up to them. She grinned suddenly. 'Oh I can't wait to see this!'  
  
By the time they got back to the hospital everyone but Sally had been kicked out of Relena's room, and the reporters had been kicked off the floor. The gang was clustered around outside with Zechs pacing and grumbling. He looked up as Heero entered with Caroline. Zechs took a long look at Caroline, but by the time realization hit Heero was already past him into the room.  
  
Sally looked up exasperated. "I said no one was allowed in yet."  
  
"I think this will be the exception." Heero said putting down Caroline in a chair. Sally smiled wryly.  
  
"Alright but just the pumpkin." Heero glared at her. "And you." "Zechs is going to kill me." She muttered under her breath as she walked out. At the door she paused. "She should wake up anytime now." Heero nodded.  
  
Turning he looked back at the sleeping girls. Except for the hair color they looked identical as they slept. Relena stirred and woke, with blurry eyes she looked around, spotting Heero her eyes widened. "Heero…"  
  
"Hello Relena." Relena looked startled and saw Caroline asleep in the chair, on a strangled cry she moved to get her. Heero stopped her from moving and passed Caroline to her. Relena held Caroline tightly and rocked.  
  
"Is she alright?" she asked softly.  
  
"She's fine. You got the worst of it."  
  
"Good." Relena said running her hands over her daughter. "I wanted it that way."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "Oh you did?"  
  
In a delayed reaction they heard Zechs in the hallway. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SISTER HAS A CHILD?"  
  
Relena twitched. "Here it comes." She said wearily.  
  
"HE'S THE FATHER? I'LL KILL THAT SNOT NOSED PILOT!"  
  
Relena sighed. "I'd suggest you take the window when you leave. Millardo's impossible when he gets like this."  
  
"AND HE DIDN'T MARRY HER EITHER! I REALLY AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"  
  
Caroline frowned in her sleep and woke up. "Too nosy." Looking around she saw her mother and blinked. "Momma? MOMMA!" Caroline grabbed her mother in a tight bear hug, sobbing. Relena made soothing noises as she brushed Caroline's hair back. After several minutes of silence Relena turned to Heero. "So do you think it's out of his system or do you think Sally sedated him?" Heero's lips twitched. "Ah-ha, I saw that. You almost smiled."  
  
"Relena." Heero said in exasperation.  
  
"Is everyone here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Relena closed her eyes. "Good. Then I don't have to take much time before leaving. I didn't want Caroline to grow up this way, but now I have no choice." She sighed and opened her eyes. "I'll contact Lady Une and get the ball rolling, it'll be better if I start it."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I don't want war to ever touch my baby, and if the communications break done then it could." Heero lifted a hand and placed it on Caroline's head. "I thought that they would be fine, that I wasn't that needed. I started the peace process but didn't think I would have to continue it. Recent events have shown me how wrong I was."  
  
"You didn't tell me."  
  
"You never asked." Relena countered. Heero gave her a look. "Sorry, that was cheap. I didn't know how to find you, if you would want me to find you. Whatever else, she was mine. I wanted her and I didn't want her subjected to the scrutiny I was." Relena said tightly. She sighed. "Now my detractors will have a field day with the news that I am an single unwed mother."  
  
"They won't." Heero said. Relena gave him a perplexed look and opened her mouth to question when Zechs burst in almost foaming at the mouth. Duo was being dragged while hanging on to one arm while Noin was on the other.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU!" Zechs cried his eyes wild.  
  
"Zechs, stop this!" Noin cried pushing at his chest.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and sighed. Caroline looked up from her mother's chest and glared. Wiggling she freed herself and stalked down the bed. She stood protectively in front of her mother, facing Zechs. When Zechs fully faced her, his heart tumbled at her feet; she looked so much like the little sister he lost as a child. "Momma is sick. Be quiet!" Caroline scolded.  
  
Raising herself Relena pulled Caroline down. "Thank you dear. I would like you to meet your uncle, Millardo Peacecraft." Caroline cocked her head at the somewhat calmer man. He kneeled by the bed and brushed a hand over her head.  
  
"You look so much like your mother." Zechs said harshly. Caroline gave him a wide smile. "Thank you uncle 'Ladro" Duo and Noin almost lost it at that. Zechs smiled stiffly. "Try Zechs, it's a bit easier. I need to talk with your mother for a minute would you mind going with your Aunt Luc?" He asked pointing at Noin.  
  
Duo scooped up Caro and hung her upside down. "I've got the mini- princess. Come on squirt, I think I heard your Aunt Hilly say something about ice cream." "YAH!" Caroline squealed as Duo carried her out, with Noin worriedly following.  
  
"Say what you want Millardo." Relena said bracing herself.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked hurt.  
  
"You and Noin were on Mars, I didn't want to disturb your life." Relena said softly.  
  
Zechs' eyes harden. "You're my sister. I want you to come to me!" He stood and began to pace. "Do you realize what this will do? Our peace is so fragile and you were the symbol of it."  
  
Relena's eyes flashed. "But I'm not a symbol! I'm a woman!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Zechs raged. "I wish things were different for you, I really do, but Earth and the colonies look to you to lead them! And they will see having a child and not being married as a slap in their face!"  
  
Relena looked down at the sheet, which she was twisting in her hands. "I know. That's one of the reasons I went away. And look what good that did."  
  
"That's another thing, why didn't you at least take some guards! You are still the Sanq Princess and one of the most well known figures in our times!"  
  
"I wanted peace of my own. For me and Caroline." Relena said fiercely.  
  
Heero watched them silently, for a moment it seemed they had forgotten him. He spoke up in the silence. "You don't have to worry what the world will think."  
  
Both turned to him. "What do you mean Heero?" Relena asked confused.  
  
"We're married." After dropping that bomb Heero strode out of the room ignoring the looks of blank shock.  
  
"…" Relena stared shocked.  
  
Zechs shook his head to clear and smiled. "He's finally ready to take responsibility, good." He placed a chaste kiss on Relena's forehead. "I'll see you later little sister." Relena nodded absently as he left, still in shock.  
  
"Hey Heero, what's up man?" Duo said as Heero dragged him aside.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Go right ahead, bro." Duo said leaning against the wall. "What's up? Zechs after your hide still?"  
  
"No." Heero said. "I need your help."  
  
"Wow, I'm honored, the great Heero Yuy asking for my help!" Duo gasped sarcastically. Heero glared at him. "Okay, okay, what can the great destroyer do for you?"  
  
"Protect Caroline and Relena for me while I'm gone."  
  
"Where you going?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just promise."  
  
Duo sighed. "Sure man, but you don't really need to ask." Looking up Duo noticed that Heero was gone. "I hate when he does that." He made his back down to where the others waited.  
  
"So Sally can she can she leave yet?" Hilde asked, Caroline at her side.  
  
"I believe so. Especially since we'll all be there to help her." Sally said smiling.  
  
"Well let's get started then!" Quatre exclaimed. "I'm sure Miss Relena will be much happier recovering outside here."  
  
"Where will she be staying?" Zechs asked. "Is it secure?"  
  
Quatre bit his lip and sighed. "She can stay with me until she fully recovers, and you're all welcome to stay as well." Quatre closed his eyes. 'Just please don't destroy my house!'  
  
By the next day all of them were ensconced in Quatre's mansion. Relena was put into Caroline's room with her. Zechs and Noin had the room across the hall with various Gundam pilots around them. Relena made a statement to the Alliance that she was returning to the position of Vice Foreign Minister to the colonies. 


	3. Part 3

~~~~~~~~~Will indicate change of scene.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, happy now?  
  
Part 3  
  
"Relena are you sure you don't want to wait another week?" Noin asked concerned. "You've only been out of the hospital for a couple of days."  
  
Relena shook her head. "I'm sure. Noin even if I wait it won't be any easier then. I'm doing this for Caroline and for Heero…I'm sure Caro is going to love the Peacecraft estate, I had it restored." Relena said shaking her head again, turning she smiled at the older woman. "I want to thank you and Millardo for coming back to live in the Sanq Kingdom, I know Millardo doesn't have happy memories of there."  
  
Noin smiled gently. "All he wants is for you to happy. And if facing the past will help you he's willing to do it."  
  
Cathy poked her head into the room. "All set?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Cathy." Relena said smiling at her. "Did you decide whether or not to come with us?"  
  
"Well I've come this far, I thought I'd see it through. Find out more about my little brother's friends." Cathy said leaning against the doorjamb. "Besides the circus is shutting down for the next month or so, the flu has hit them pretty hard."  
  
"Good to hear it. As it stands now we'd be outnumbered." Sally said brushing past her.  
  
"Yuppers. And with this group that's not always a good thing." Hilde said following with Caroline.  
  
Looking around the room Noin smiled to herself. "You know, the Gundam pilots may be the heroes of the war, but in our own ways each of us in this room contributed to their victory."  
  
Hilde grinned. "Kind of like their auxiliary force. I like that." Pondering it she grinned wider. "The women behind the men behind the victory."  
  
Relena burst out laughing. "Oh Hilde only you would think that way."  
  
Sally smirked. "I think it's appropriate myself. The women behind the men. I definitely like that."  
  
Noin shook her head laughing. "You haven't changed at all Sally. How do you deal with Wufei? Or should I ask how does he deal with you?"  
  
Sally grinned. "We have our ways. It's so much fun to annoy him."  
  
Still smiling Relena redirected the conversation. "Lady Une said the she will personally meet us at the spaceport and drive us over and hire the security. Quatre has offered to pay for all of us, so money shouldn't be a problem. Wufei is gripping about the insecurity of it; Duo and Trowa are finalizing the plans. Is that everything?"  
  
"I believe so. Zechs went on ahead to prepare the mansion for our arrival." Noin said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Darlian, why have you chosen now to come back?"  
  
"Is it true that you left to have a family?"  
  
"Were you severely hurt in the accident?"  
  
"Is that your daughter?"  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
The reporters crowded around shouted questions as Relena disembarked the jet. Wufei glared at them insulted by some of the questions. Quatre stood beside Relena silently offering his support. Duo was behind them carrying the bags, while Hilde carried the kids.  
  
Relena held up her hand signally quiet. "One question at a time please. And any that I find vulgar I will not answer." Relena stated eyes narrowed in anger. "To start you off, I choose to come back because I was needed. I left for various reasons, most of which that I felt that I needed some time to myself, I was only sixteen after all. Yes, I was badly hurt in the accident I was in a coma for over a month and a half and as you can see I'm still on crutches. This is my daughter Caroline and who her father is, is none of your business. If you pester her I will have your jobs, is that clear?" There was a moment of silence before several reporters cleared their throats and spoke. "Of course Miss Vice Foreign Minister. Now about your plans…"  
  
Safe in the limo Relena laid back into seat cushions with a sigh. "You okay 'Lena?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
"I will be, Duo. I will be." Relena closed her eyes on a yawn. "I'd forgotten how tiring talking to reporters could be. It's been a long journey."  
  
"Yup Caro's down for the count." Hilde said grinning. "And it looks like so the Princess."  
  
Duo glanced over to see Relena curled up against the door, fast asleep. "Well she's had a hard day." Duo leaned back and put his arm around Hilde and Joey. "We've all had."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zechs paced anxiously in the driveway, impatient for the limo to arrive. Sally leaned against the doorway smirking at him. "You know, she made it through two wars without a scratch. I'm sure she'll survive a car ride."  
  
Zechs glared at her and resumed pacing. "She should still be in bed, resting. Not flying halfway cross space and being hounded by reporters."  
  
Sally shrugged. "She has to face it sooner or later. I trust her judgement that she's able to handle it." Trowa slid up beside them.  
  
"The house is secure. Twelve of the Maganacs have offered themselves up as guards." Trowa said quietly.  
  
Sally grinned. "Now I wonder if that's because it's Relena or because 'Master' Quatre will be staying here."  
  
Trowa smiled slightly. "I believe it's a bit of both." Straightening he looked down the drive. "Here they come."  
  
Immediately Zechs turned to the driveway and watched Noin help Relena out of the limo. "Relena, why aren't you in a wheelchair?"  
  
Relena looked up and sighed. "Because I'm perfectly capable of walking on crutches. Millardo, I know you worry but I do know how to take of myself."  
  
"Here Zechs, you can fuss all you want over this one." Noin said handing over the sleepy Caroline.  
  
"But…" Zechs started as he shifted the little girl before being interrupted by Duo.  
  
"Man, was that a long flight. I can't wait to take a nap, how about you Hilde-babe?" Duo asked turning to his longtime girlfriend.  
  
"I'll be happy as long as Joey sleep through the night. I hope his internal clock hasn't gotten screwed up." Hilde said following after the group. They all filed into the house talking about the long flight and the crowd that had met them. Zechs watched them go in still trying to protest.  
  
"Uncle 'echs, we going?" Caroline asked impatiently. Resigned Zechs nodded and trailed after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In his hideaway, Heero hacked into files erasing all record of a Caroline Merquise. The new records showed Caroline Yuy, age 2 ½ perfectly healthy. He also created a false record of marriage for Relena Darlian and Heero Yuy. After packing all his stuff and preparing it for shipping he sweep the room of any clue that Heero Yuy had ever lived there. His last act before packing up his laptop was 'accidentally' leaking information of Relena's 'marriage' to him. As his shuttle to Earth left the dock a flash news report aired declaring the name of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's husband and the father of her child.  
  
On Earth Relena watched the newscast. "How did they get this information?" Relena asked calmly.  
  
Hilde, knowing that tone too well swallowed hard. "We don't know. It's on every station though."  
  
Zechs looked back and forth between the two. "Is it really all that bad? Now that they know they won't ask and you didn't have to reveal it."  
  
Relena swung her head to face him. "My daughter's paternity is a matter of ratings, my non-existent marriage now being touted as a romantic interlude, and you ask if it's all that bad? It's none of their business who her father is, or who my husband, if I have a husband. I will do my job and do it well, so that MY daughter will not face the world the way I did. So that children will not be forced into fighting, like the Gundam pilots were. So that children will not grow up without parents the way we did. That is what is important. That's what they should be talking about."  
  
Zechs swallowed. "Yes, Relena."  
  
Wufei smirked at the cowed pilot. "Well said Peacecraft."  
  
Relena turned swiftly facing him. "And the name is Darlian."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Wufei said straightening.  
  
From the doorway Lady Une surveyed the scene. "I see you have everything well in hand Relena."  
  
Smiling Relena turned to her old enemy. "Une, so good to see you. How is Marimaia?"  
  
"Well. And doing much better since hearing you are. She is looking forward to visiting Caroline." Une glanced briefly at the screen. "I see that the news has spread. Well, it was only a matter of time."  
  
Relena shook her head. "Une you know I never married Heero."  
  
Une grinned. "The records show differently."  
  
Relena glared. "Everyone in this room knows that records can be altered. And most know how to alter them."  
  
Sobering, Une said, "Relena, this though it may not seem like it is a good thing. The questions have been answered and their worries satisfied, you are once again pure and clean in to the public's eye."  
  
"But it's a lie!" Relena shouted.  
  
"Is it?" Une asked eyebrow cocked.  
  
Sally frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Yes, Une." Noin added puzzled. "Putting everything to one side for a moment. All of us here know that at this moment Relena and Heero are not married."  
  
"Ah, 'at this moment'." Une announced. "But in the future?"  
  
Hilde's frown cleared. "Of course! If Relena and Heero married now, then it's not a lie, it's a fudge."  
  
Duo grinned at his girlfriend. "Right babe, so we just gotta hitch 'em."  
  
Quatre glanced at Relena and winced. "Um, guys?"  
  
Trowa turned at the question and following his eyes swallowed. Unfortunately he was the only one who heard him. Cathy stared at the group in disbelief.  
  
"Are you listening to yourselves?" She said. "You're planning for a wedding and not even bothering to ask Relena what SHE wants! I can't believe you people! This is not a problem to be fixed! This is a person's life!"  
  
Relena smiled. "Thank you Cathy, I could not have said better myself. I must spend more time at the circus. As for the rest of you, before you decide the date for MY wedding, you might bother to find out if the groom or the bride would even show up. Think on that. I'm going to go play with my daughter." With that Relena hefted herself up onto her crutches and stalked out. Cathy glared and followed.  
  
"Well that could have gone better." Duo said wincing.  
  
Hilde groaned. "I can't believe I did that!"  
  
Sally winced. "Yeah. I guess we were being overzealous. I'm surprised she didn't hit us."  
  
Wufei snorted. "She's a pacifist. What harm could she inflict?"  
  
The rest of the group save Trowa stared at him. Quatre cleared his throat. "I see you haven't been around Miss Relena very long." Duo nodded.  
  
Une grimaced. "Or gone through labor with her." Hilde shuddered.  
  
"Or watched her face down Romerfeller." Noin said remembering.  
  
"Or saw what she did to Mr. Fluffykins." Zechs added. "What? It was her favorite toy!"  
  
Sally sighed. "She may be a pacifist and an advocate of peace but the girl has a mean right hook and great aim." Several people rubbed body parts in remembrance. Wufei shook his head in disbelief.  
  
In the nursery Cathy helped Relena into one of the plush chairs. "Thank you again, Cathy."  
  
"Hey no problem." Cathy said. "It's not every day I get to help a former queen. Quite a step up from an orphaned circus performer."  
  
Relena settled herself more comfortably. "Not just for helping me, but for seeing what all my friends could not."  
  
"Well sometimes having an outside perspective helps." Cathy said smiling.  
  
"Mommy! Mr. Pagan said you waiting for me!" Caroline said running in. Relena smiled softly at her old friend.  
  
"Yes darling. I thought I'd spend the afternoon with you."  
  
Caroline grinned. "Really? All afternoon? We play?"  
  
Cathy sat down on the floor next to her. "Well your Mommy's still sore, so she'll just watch. But I'll play."  
  
Caroline pouted, then nodded. "Okay. We do jumps again?"  
  
"Whatever you'd like."  
  
Relena raised an eyebrow. "Jumps? What exactly have you people been teaching my daughter?" Cathy laughed nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero safely landed the shuttle on the private strip in the Sanq Kingdom that he'd bought less than a year ago. Transferring his cargo into the van he kept he shifted his bundle to the passenger seat and headed toward the Peacecraft estate. At the gate he keyed in the password he'd conned out of Pagan opening them and allowing him to drive inside. He bypassed the main house and headed to the garage. After parking the car he found himself facing Pagan.  
  
"It's good to see you again sir."  
  
"Pagan." Heero acknowledged. "Everyone inside?"  
  
"Yes sir. Lady Une left only two hours ago. Miss Relena's resting in her room, as is Miss Caroline."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry I was unable to aid your earlier search." Pagan said remorsefully. "Miss Relena left so suddenly."  
  
"She needed time. I understand that. But her time has run out." Heero said quietly. "As has mine." Grabbing the bag from the seat, Heero moved into the house.  
  
Pagan bowed. "I'll have your things moved into the master bedroom. Good luck Master Heero."  
  
Unhampered Heero went straight towards the nursery. Having spent several weeks in the mansion at various points in the last two years he was very familiar with the floor plans. He was on a mission and Heero never failed a mission. Finding the right room he gently opened the door. Inside Caroline slumbered in her new bed, Relena's bear clutched in her arms. Heero squatted beside the bed; he raised one hand and softly brushed her hair aside.  
  
"Caroline." Heero said softly. "Daddy's here."  
  
"Daddy?" Caroline mumbled sleepily. "It late. Where you been?"  
  
"I had to clear up some things before I could join you. I have something for you."  
  
Groggily Caroline sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Daddy? Daddy!" She reached over and hugged him. "What is it?"  
  
Gingerly Heero set her back on the bed, reaching into the bag he pulled out a new teddy bear. "It's a bear just for you. I noticed you really liked your mother's."  
  
Caroline nodded. "I like He-bear, Mommy say you give to her."  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes for her birthday. Now it's not your birthday, but since I missed it you can have him now."  
  
Caroline took the bear from Heero. "Is mine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Caroline frowned studying the bear. "I like! But do I have give back He-bear?"  
  
"That's up to your mother, it's her bear." Heero said solemnly. "Now you should go back to sleep, it's late."  
  
Caroline yawned. "Okay. Night Daddy." Caroline snuggled down into the pillows cuddling the bears.  
  
"Good night, hime." Heero said softly running a hand over her hair. Once he was sure she was asleep he quietly shut the door and moved on to his next objective, Relena.  
  
Downstairs the rest of the party talked quietly together. Hilde was inconsolable. "She's my best friend! I should have stood up for her. For her rights!"  
  
"Miss Hilde, I'm sure she knows you and all the others were just thinking of her best interests." Quatre said softly.  
  
"Yeah, come on babe, Lena's not one to hold a grudge. We all meant well." Duo said rubbing his girlfriend's back.  
  
"Our intentions were all well and good but the execution was severely lacking." Sally commented dryly.  
  
"Relena's headstrong and stubborn, it's a Peacecraft trait." Noin added. "But still for all that, we should not have tried to plan her life for her." Next to her Zechs stared out the window.  
  
"He's here."  
  
Noin turned. "Zechs? What are you talking about?"  
  
"He's here. Heero."  
  
Duo looked up. "Heero's here? But I didn't hear anything. How'd he get in?"  
  
"He's here." Zechs repeated. "How is not important."  
  
"It might be." Trowa said breaking in. "If Heero could get by security here and into this house without alerted the guard, then he may know things that could jeopardize Relena. Plus he hasn't appeared here, or alerted the guards within the palace so he must have extensive knowledge of the floor plan. Or have an inside contact."  
  
"Hey don't look at me!" Duo cried. "I haven't seen Heero since he left the hospital."  
  
"It was I Master Millardo." Pagan said causing everyone to turn toward him coming into the room.  
  
"Pagan?" Zechs said confused.  
  
"When Miss Relena left so abruptly I was contacted by many people wishing to speak with her. Master Heero was one of them. Of all those, only Master Heero continued to try and contact her." Pagan began. "He would come and visit every so often to see if I had word. He was very helpful in restoring the palace."  
  
"Heero?" Noin said incredulous.  
  
"Yes, he remembered the palace from his visit here before Romerfeller destroyed it."  
  
"Figures he'd have a perfect memory." Sally quipped. "But I never thought he'd be looking for her. Her trail wasn't that well hidden."  
  
"He might not have searched for her." Quatre said. "Heero wouldn't consider it his place to chase her."  
  
"No, Heero wouldn't have chased her." Trowa agreed. "But he would have looked for her."  
  
"He should have tried months earlier." Hilde said harshly.  
  
"Hilde!" Duo cried. "Give the guy a break."  
  
Hilde shook her head and pulled away from Duo. "You don't understand, couldn't understand."  
  
"Hilde." Sally placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go. We can't change the past. We have to look towards the future."  
  
"I know but she was in so much pain…" Hilde said clenching her fists. Feeling hands covering hers she looked up. "Duo?"  
  
"Give them a chance babe. They've been through so much, they deserve this opportunity to be together." Duo said smiling. "And Heero's not too bad."  
  
Hilde frowned. "Duo."  
  
"Miss Hilde, I know it's hard, but we must not interfere. They have to make they own choices." Quatre said smiling.  
  
"They are strong. Justice will be served." Wufei added.  
  
"Then it's agreed. None will interfere." Zechs said for his post at the window.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Above, Heero walked silently into Relena's bedchamber. Staring down at her slumbering form Heero wrestled with himself. 'Relena…' he thought. Reaching down he ran his hand down her face. Frowning Relena stirred; quickly he moved his hand away.  
  
"Relena."  
  
She shook off sleep instantly. "Heero. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Heero said. "It would seem odd for a married couple to live apart."  
  
"We're not married Heero." Relena said sternly. "Were you the one who told the press that?" Relena shifted off the bed, grabbing her crutches.  
  
"Yes." Heero said. He helped her up; Relena shrugged off his hands and placed her robe on as he turned away.  
  
"Why?" Relena said. "It's not like it matters at this point. You know I would never keep you from seeing Caroline if you should wish."  
  
"This is not about Caroline." Heero said swiveling to face her.  
  
"It isn't?" Relena said snidely. "What else could it be about? I haven't heard from you in over three years. You left right after Heero, with no word. I came back to find you gone, what am I supposed to think?"  
  
"It wasn't right. You had just been though a traumatic experience; you needed time. I needed time."  
  
"Time? For what? To decide that I'd spent the last two years of my life foolishly?" Relena said. "I loved you. I could not gotten through the war without your strength."  
  
"Relena." Heero began. "You were fifteen."  
  
Relena snorted. "You think age makes a difference? Love is love. You were not my first. I hope you will not be my last, I deserve more."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "Really?" Stalking over to her he grabbed her shoulders. "And what do I deserve?"  
  
Relena closed her eyes in pain. "You deserve so much more than you will ever accept. I thought I could heal you, reach the kind soul I saw in your eyes. But you will not allow anyone to get beyond the walls you built. You will not accept the love you can have."  
  
"I gave you time."  
  
"I never asked for time! All I asked for was you!" Relena shot back. "Please leave my room. It's late, and I have a conference tomorrow."  
  
"Not until this is settled."  
  
"It is settled." Relena said jerking away. "Please."  
  
Heero turned away, but paused at the door. "This is not over, Relena." He slammed it behind him.  
  
Relena sat back down on the bed and cried, the crutches falling to the floor.  
  
Outside Heero leaned against the door helpless. 'Damn. Why didn't I try to find out why she left? Why didn't I look? Why did I wait so long?' Hearing the muffled sounds inside he turned. 'She's crying?' "Relena…"  
  
So caught up in their misery, the screams jolted them to the core, and sent them running down the hall. One thought running through their heads. Caroline.  
  
In the nursery the screams had died down to sobs by the time Relena reached it. Slowing she pushed open the door. "Caroline?"  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Caroline sobbed, squirming in Heero's arms. Relena rushed over and sat on the bed opposite Heero.  
  
"Shh, baby, Mommy's here." Relena said. "Another bad dream honey?" Caroline nodded. "Well not to worry, bad dreams fly away in the morning light. I'll stay and keep them away."  
  
Heero watched them; Relena's golden head bent over Caroline's darker one. "She's still having nightmares?" Heero whispered.  
  
Relena nodded. "Sally thinks I should take her to see a therapist."  
  
"She just needs a little more time."  
  
"Is that your answer to everything?" Relena sighed. "Time? Heero so much time has been lost already."  
  
"My fault." Heero bit out.  
  
Relena sighed again and closed her eyes. "No, circumstances maybe, things we could have changed had we been stronger."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Heero asked.  
  
"Didn't you already ask this? I didn't know how to find you."  
  
Heero shook his head. "That's not true. You know Une could have probably found me. And Duo almost definitely could have. Yet you chose not to."  
  
Relena bit her lip. "You left. After what happened, what we did, you just left. Your note said you needed time to think and consider. How could I take that away? After everything you had done to you, time was the one thing I couldn't take away from you."  
  
"Relena." Heero said.  
  
"Besides, you could have found me. You can find anyone you want! You could have found me, but each month, each year you didn't come. After awhile I knew you weren't coming. But I had Caroline."  
  
"I looked for you." Heero said quietly. "I came here and asked Pagan. He didn't know. I thought, assumed you wanted time also. You were sixteen, still too young, too innocent to be forced to make a choice for life."  
  
"Assumptions are just that assumptions. You should have asked."  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
Relena shook her head. "This will get us nowhere. You did what you thought was right, as did I. We have to decide what's right for us now. Caroline's asleep and I'm going back to my room." Relena gathered up her crutches and slowly made her way toward the door, hissing in pain.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking now." Heero said coming up behind her. "You might re-injury yourself."  
  
"I'll be fine." Relena said through clenched teeth, suddenly she was off her feet. "Heero! What are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying you back to your room." Heero said opening the door, causing Hilde and Duo to fall in.  
  
"Hehe, hey Heero man." Duo said looking up from the floor. "Funny thing about this…"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take Hilde and go to bed. The rest of you too." Heero said looking down the hallway. Sally peeked around the corner.  
  
"Sure thing, Heero! Make sure to elevate her legs!" Sally said waving. "Stop shoving Wufei."  
  
Relena choked on laughter and hid her head in Heero's neck. "They mean well." She whispered in his ear. Heero shivered as her breath tickled him. Turning he glared at the group.  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
"Yessir!" Duo said saluting. Grabbing Hilde and tossing her over his shoulder he strolled off towards his guestroom. "Duo! Put me down!"  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked questioningly. Turning back to face her, his eyes met hers burning with intensity. Relena gasped and her pulse started to race. Heero's arms tightened and he resumed his walk back to her room. After placing her on the bed and making sure her legs were properly elevated he tucked the covers around her.  
  
"Why Heero?" Relena asked brokenly. "What changed?"  
  
"I almost lost you." Heero answered. "Now go to sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow after your meeting."  
  
"Well that looked promising." Noin said. She pulled off her sweater and hearing a groan threw a grin over her shoulder. "See something you like?"  
  
Zechs grinned back. "Everything."  
  
Noin shucked off her pants and sauntered toward the bed. "Good. I'd hate to think this new underwear was wasted." Climbing on top of Zechs she leaned down. "Oh and Zechs?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly happened to Mr. Fufflykins?" Noin asked grinning. "Are you sure that it was Relena's favorite toy?"  
  
"Noin! You want to talk about this now?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I want to know exactly what kind of family I've got myself into." Noin added grinning.  
  
Zechs winced. "I can't change your mind?"  
  
"You could give it a shot. Zechs! What are you doing!" Noin said laughing as he rolled her under him.  
  
"Changing your mind."  
  
Next door Quatre groaned as he covered his head with his pillow. 'Why did I choose this room?'  
  
Across the hall Trowa glared at the wall, behind which Hilde and Duo were having, uh, fun. "What are they rabbits? Why'd I choose this room?"  
  
In the room between them at the end of the hall Cathy slept the sleep of the innocent and non-nosy neighbors.  
  
It was late the next day by the time Relena's meeting was over and she could go home. When she and Heero, who had insisted on accompanying her, finally arrived back at the mansion Relena was exhausted and really wanted to get away from Heero. "Heero, we're back now you can stop shadowing me." Relena sighed.  
  
"No."  
  
Relena gritted her teeth. Gripping her crutches, Relena glared. "Heero…"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"DADDY!" Caroline cried happily running straight for Heero. "You home now?"  
  
Heero bent down and caught the flying girl. "Hello, hime. Did you have a nice day?"  
  
Relena glared harder at the two of them. Taking a deep breath, Relena smiled at her daughter. "Yes, Caroline did you enjoy your day with Hilde?"  
  
Caroline grinned at her mother form her father's arms. "Hilde fun. Miss you though. You and Daddy be here 'morrow?"  
  
Smiling Relena reached over and ruffled her hair. "Yes, I'm all yours tomorrow."  
  
"Yah!" Caroline squealed. "Down Daddy!" Caroline scrambled down and ran inside.  
  
Relena watched her run sighing. "She's getting so big. Soon she'll be in school and…." Relena shook her head. "What does 'hime' mean anyway?"  
  
"Princess."  
  
"Appropriate." Relena said quietly. Shuffling she made her way toward the house only to find herself off the ground. "Heero! I can walk."  
  
"You do to much. You're still healing, Sally doesn't want you to strain yourself."  
  
Relena blinked, surprised. "You asked Sally about my condition?"  
  
"It seemed the thing to do. Relena, I…"  
  
"Hey Lena!" Duo cried coming up the drive. "How's the meeting?"  
  
Heero tightened his grip on her and glared at Duo. "Duo."  
  
"Hey He-man what's up?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Heero!" Relena chided. "Don't mind him, the meeting was good. I think we can accomplish a lot." Heero continued to glare and Duo got the hint and cut the conversation short. Relena shook her head. "That wasn't very polite Heero."  
  
"I need to talk to you uninterrupted."  
  
"Fine, I assume you know where my office is." Heero nodded and carried her into the house past the gaping guests.  
  
"Why was Heero carrying my sister?" Zechs growled softly.  
  
Noin smiled. "I think it's sweet. And we did agree to let them alone." Zechs growled in response.  
  
Sally smirked and turned to Wufei. "Would you carry me if I broke me legs?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Woman, you wouldn't be stupid enough to try and walk on broken legs."  
  
"Why thank you Wufei." Sally said ruffling his hair. "That's very sweet."  
  
"Stop it woman!"  
  
Once in her office Heero placed her gently on the couch. Relena moved to a more comfortable position and waited for Heero to sit himself. "Alright, I'm listening."  
  
Heero glared. "This is not easy."  
  
"I'm sorry." Relena said smiling. "I wasn't aware it was my duty to make it easy on you."  
  
"Relena…" Heero growled. She continued to smile innocently. "This was a bad idea."  
  
Relena was immediately contrite. "No Heero, wait. I want to hear want your trying to tell me."  
  
"I think we should get married."  
  
Relena stared at him like he'd grown another head. "Married?"  
  
"Yes. We have a child together."  
  
"So? What does that have to do with our marrying?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Relena shook her head. "Obviously I don't so why don't you explain it. I believe one should only marry for love."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "And you don't love me?"  
  
Relena looked away from him. "I didn't say that exactly. But I believe it's quite obvious that you do not feel anything similar for me."  
  
"I saved your life!" Heero said incredulous. "I spared Zechs for you!"  
  
Relena gave him a look. "For me? I never asked for it, I have always been prepared to die for my beliefs, as Millardo was for his. No, you saved me for peace. You spared Zechs, well for your own reasons I suppose."  
  
Heero leapt up and placing his hands on the couch behind her head moved in close. "I did it for you. So you wouldn't be sad. And I saved you long before you were a proponent of peace. I couldn't kill you then and you know why?" His face was so close all she could she were his eyes. Unable to look away, or speak Relena shook her head slowly. "Because from the moment I saw you I couldn't think like a solider. You were in my head and wouldn't leave. Now your in my heart."  
  
"He-ee-ro…" Relena stuttered. She stared into intense blue eyes, shadowed by pain. "You can't mean that! You can't!"  
  
"Well I do!" Heero said grimly. "And you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." Shattered Relena began to cry, not sobbing but softy, silently with tears running down her cheeks. "Relena…don't cry."  
  
"I can't…its too much Heero! You don't know…I've waited so long." Relena covered her face with her hands. Heero looked down at her helplessly. Sliding down next to her he drew her into his embrace. After a brief half-hearted struggle Relena latched onto him. Heero rubbed his hands up her back soothingly, much as he had for Caroline the night before. "I waited and hoped, but you never came. I lost hope, Heero. I lost…" She whispered.  
  
"I'm here now. I won't leave." Heero said softly. Brushing her hair away he looked down at her tear stained face. "I, I, Aishiteru."  
  
Relena looked up at him confused. "Heero?" Then he leaned down and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and a few more tears fell, it'd been so long! So long since she'd felt those lips on hers. Groaning she grabbed his head and pulled him closer and kissed him, hard.  
  
"Relena, we can't. You're not healed." Heero groaned as Relena moved to his throat. "Well maybe if we moved…" There was a thump but neither noticed.  
  
The knocking at the door shook them out of their haze. Breathing heavily they stared at each other. "Yes?"  
  
"Relena are you alright? We heard a crash." Puzzled the two looked around and saw a stack of books on the stand behind them that had been knocked to the floor.  
  
Relena cleared her throat. "We're fine, it was just some books." Slowly the footsteps moved off. "Heero."  
  
"Yes Relena?"  
  
"What does 'Aishiteru' mean?"  
  
"Relena…" Heero smiled. "It means…te amo."  
  
Relena glared. "Heero."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll marry you." Relena said smiling.  
  
"Good." Heero said and went back to kissing her.  
  
Nine and a ½ months later…  
  
"AAAAAH! Screw pacifism! Heero I'm going to kill you!" Relena screamed a demented look on her face.  
  
Heero took a step back from his wife and glanced at Sally. "This is normal right?"  
  
Sally grinned. "Perfectly. Now get over there!"  
  
Bravely Heero moved back toward Relena's head and held her hand. "I'm here Relena. It's almost over now."  
  
Relena glared. "What the hell do you know! You are never touching me again! I am totally serious!" Heero glanced at Sally again.  
  
Sally smiled. "Still perfectly normal. Breathe Relena, good now Push!"  
  
"AAAAAH!" Relena screamed as she gripped Heero's hand hard, causing him to flinch slightly.  
  
"Good Relena, one more. There's the head." Sally encouraged. "Here he comes!"  
  
"WAAAH!"  
  
Sally grinned as she whipped her brow. "Would Daddy like to see his son?"  
  
Heero nodded. "And when you have a moment, I think she broke my hand."  
  
Sally laughed. "Oh, you're serious!"  
  
"Give me my son!" Relena cried exhausted. "I did all the work!"  
  
"Sure, honey." Sally said placing the baby on Relena's chest.  
  
"Oh! He's beautiful! Isn't he Heero?"  
  
"Hn." Said as Sally bandaged his hand.  
  
"Heero!" Relena scolded. "He's perfect. Welcome to the world, Ran Alexander Yuy."  
  
Heero joined her on the bed. "Welcome, my son."  
  
"Is this a private party or can we come in now?" Duo asked smiling. Behind him stood Hilde, four months pregnant and carrying Joey, Zechs carrying a wary Caroline followed by an overly pregnant Noin, Quatre with flowers, Trowa leading Cathy who was carrying a Teddy bear.  
  
"Come on in." Sally said. "We already cleaned everyone up."  
  
Heero took Caroline from Zechs. "Come and meet your new brother." Caroline leaned over and wrinkled her nose at the sleeping baby.  
  
"He awfully little."  
  
"Yes, he is." Heero said. "He'll need his big sister looking after him." Caroline nodded warily, still not sure if she liked the idea of a baby brother. She'd dealt remarkable well with the all changes and had come out of the trauma with fewer scars then most. The nightmares had faded with help and reassurance from both her parents. The future looked bright indeed.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
It's done! It's done! It took me over a year but I finished it! Yeah! When I started this it was supposed to be a short fic and Relena was going to die. But like in the series she bounced right back. I also think Caroline refused to allow me to kill off her mother. The gun Heero held to my head had nothing to do with it. I don't know if the ending quite fits, but I had to stop, it was getting ridiculous. Well hope everyone enjoyed the run! And please read and review! And KnightWolfe? I was right Dorothy didn't show up!  
  
'Oh Miss Relena had a baby? Why wasn't I informed?' "Hi Dorothy. Damn." 


End file.
